


Chase

by JayceCarter



Series: 30 Days of Smut - Countdown to Anniversary [4]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: Arthur needs an outlet for all the stress and tension he carries. Nora sets up a game of chase to let him work some of that off.





	Chase

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: hunt/chasing kink (is that a thing? I say it is)

 

Arthur hated being Elder.

 

No, that wasn’t fair. He didn’t hate all of it. He enjoyed the power, the ability to wage offenses as he felt they should be done, the tradition, the sense of family. 

 

What he hated was being trapped away from the fight. He hated sending men to fight for him while he watched from the sidelines.

 

Despite it being the right choice, because a smart army did not risk their leader, he loathed it. His skin had grown too tight for his frame, his attitude poor, his patience thin.

 

Everyone saw it, but no one knew how to handle it. All the sparring in the world wasn’t the same. He didn’t want to pretend to fight, he wanted to conquer, to fight, to pit his wits against someone else.

 

Even his Nora couldn’t keep the feeling at bay. She had, for a while. She’d kiss him, pull him into their quarters, and wear him out with her body. Eventually, even that proved ineffective in curbing whatever this was. He enjoyed having her, kissing down her body, losing himself in her scent, in her heat, but it was never enough. He was large and she was not and he was very aware of the fact. He always was on edge, always careful, always cautious with how rough he was.

 

“Elder?” An initiate stood on the command deck, the same sense of unease they always carried as if Arthur might snap them in half just for speaking.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Knight Jacobs has sent word that she needs to see you at the Airport.”

 

“What for?”

 

“She didn’t say. She simply said it would take a few hours of your time.”

 

Well, a ride in a vertibird would at least clear his head if not improve his mood.

 

#

 

By the time Arthur reached where Nora had told him to meet her, he was prepared to give her a piece of his mind for the trouble. A knight on ground level had a note for him with directions written in Nora’s immaculate handwriting.

 

It took him nearly an hour to navigate the lower areas of the airport, clear of ferals since Nora herself had done so just after joining. When he reached the spot, a hallway with a large section of concrete having fallen to block the path, he found Nora on the other side of the obstruction.

 

“I am rather busy, Nora. I don’t have time to play these games.”

 

She grinned and leaned in. “I think you’ll forgive me. Don’t think I haven’t noticed how you’ve been carrying on.”

 

“I’m not carrying on. It’s called being in charge and having responsibilities.”

 

“Well, it’s been pretty clear you need something to take your mind off that.”

 

“And so you drag me down here for, what? A game of hide and seek?”

 

“Sort of.” Nora’s agile fingers unzipped her jacket, revealing the freckled skin of her chest that showed above the neckline of her tank top.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

She dropped the jacket on the floor before stripping off her belt, disarming. She kept going, leaving her in a pair of jeans and her top, hair braided back. “Think about it like grown-up chase.”

 

His gaze lingered over her body. The swell of her hips, the strip of skin that peeked out between her jeans and her top, the curve of her breasts, the hardened nipples that made it clear she’d put no bra on and that this idea of a game affected her. “And you think I have time for your games?”

 

She walked backward, lips tilted up into a smirk. “Don’t you want your prize if you catch me?”

 

“What’s my prize.”

 

“Whatever you can get.” She winked before disappearing around the corner.

 

It took Arthur a heartbeat of hesitation before he pulled his own coat off, though he kept his rifle on his back. He took off, down the corridor, after her.

 

It took him five minutes to catch the trail. Nora was fast, but she was loud. The crack of cement beneath her shoes revealed her location to him.

 

She was going to think twice about playing games with him when he was finished with her.

 

Arthur walked on the balls of his feet, light enough to silence his steps, avoiding any debris. Around the corner, Nora stood with her back to him, peering around a corner.

 

He moved fast, shoving her against the wall, pinning her with her chest to the wall, her back to him. He closed his teeth around her earlobe in a punishing nip. “Don’t play games you aren’t ready for,” he whispered before his free hand snaked around her and captured a breast in one of his large hands through her shirt. He grasped tightly before pinching her nipple between his fingers and lifting a leg between her thighs, pressing it against her cunt.

 

She dropped her head forward until her forehead pressed against the wall.

 

Arthur took the offer and leaned in, biting down on the side of her neck hard.

 

Still, she only pushed her hips back to grind her ass against him.

 

He released her neck and pressed a kiss there. Maybe this hadn’t been such a bad idea. He could strip her down, lay her down, and at least wear himself out. It wouldn't fix what was bothering him, but he could forget about it for a while.

 

Arthur grasped the bottom hem of her shirt and pulled it up, stripping it off her.

 

When the fabric cleared her head, she leaned closer to him, legs shifting. Nora always was quick to respond, to want more.

 

Except instead of the purring woman he expected, what he got was thrown backward.

 

Nora placed her foot against the wall and kicked them backward. Being who he was, Arthur pulled her against him to take the brunt of the fall himself. She took the chance to roll away from him, now topless and far too distracting. “Nice try, but you haven’t won, yet.” She took off again.

 

Arthur jumped to his feet, heart pounding at the game. Her running away sparked something inside him he hadn’t realized was there. Instead of thinking about the Brotherhood, he only thought about the woman who’d run from him. He wanted to chase her, to catch her, to put her on all four in front of him and fuck her while he held her still.

 

All he had to do was catch her.

 

#

 

Nora shivered against the adrenaline coursing through her. She could swear she still felt Arthur’s hands on her breasts, his thigh between her legs, his body behind hers.

 

She loved this rough side to him, but he’d always been careful. Even when he thought he was rough, he held back. She’d tried to help him deal with the excess energy over the past month, but he refused to really give in when they had sex. He’d hold back, afraid of being too rough, of going too far. It didn't matter if she reassured him, if she encouraged him, he was always in his head, always cautious. 

 

But Arthur was not just anyone. He was the sort of man who needed that. She felt it when he’d dig his fingers into her for a minute before loosening them, before putting himself in check.

 

A few near misses of him trying to catch her should put him in the right mindset to really have some fun, to let go.

 

She’d lost him again, now creeping at a crouch along a dark corridor. She didn’t dare turn on her pipboy for fear the glow would signal her place. Her breath came out in heavy panting no matter how she tried to silence it.

 

Stealth hadn’t ever been something she was good at, and while she knew he wouldn’t actually hurt her, an edge of fear crept into her excitement. The wetness between her thighs said it was an edge she liked. Working against a man like Arthur, trying to escape him, trying to outrun him, it made her feel like prey avoiding a much larger predator. 

 

Prey who really wanted to be caught.

 

She moved slowly, trying to stay on the balls of her feet, trying to hear above her heavy breathing.

 

The darkness meant she couldn’t see shit. Her fingers drug against the wall to keep her bearings as she headed toward the light at the end, through an opening doorway.

 

At least until something grasped her hair in a tight grip.

 

It caused her to drop from her crouch to her knees. She pulled backward in surprise.

 

“Look what I caught.”

 

Arthur’s voice let her relax, at least somewhat. The darkness, the inability to see him, the feral quality of his voice drew a soft whimper when his hand didn’t loosen in her hair. 

 

Fabric rustled before the head of his cock pressed against her lips. No teasing happened, no request for her to do anything but submit. She let him press into her mouth, and he used her braid like a leash to pull her onto his cock.

 

“Maybe you’ll think twice before running, next time.” He pushed far enough she had to relax her throat and let her eyes slide closed.

 

She focused on breathing through her nose, her hands going to his thighs for balance. He pulled her forward until her nose pressed into the curly hair of his groin, the muscles of his thighs twitching.

 

Then he loosened his grip and pulled her back until just the head of his cock remained in her mouth.

 

There was that damned hesitation again, his brain working, second-guessing.

 

So not quite there, yet.

 

Nora rubbed her tongue against the bottom of his cock, her hands going to the back of one of his knees. A moment of distraction was all it would take.

 

She pulled off him and blew cool air over his now-wet cock. A deep groan echoed in the dark corridor. Perfect.

 

Nora jerked her hands, pulling the knee toward her. He stumbled backward, catching himself on the wall.

 

Nora didn’t bother to taunt him this time, not when he released a sound that was as close a snarl as a man could make. She bolted toward the light through the door, running at her full speed.

 

Arthur’s footsteps behind her said she wouldn’t make it long. If she could find another hallway, a closet perhaps, she could duck into it and let him pass. Distance and deception were her friends.

 

However, Arthur gained on her.

 

She breathed harder, wanted to turn around and give in, to let him have her. Damn, she wanted him.

 

He needed to win, though. He didn’t want an easy win, didn’t need an easy win. He needed to fight for it, to give chase, to take what he wanted.

 

So Nora ran.

 

#

 

Her red hair twisted behind her like a damned lure. Around each corner, he’d catch sight of it, taunting him, tempting him.

 

The feeling of her mouth, of her throat around his cock drove him faster. He could think of nothing but getting her beneath him. She’d toyed with him more than long enough.

 

She took a turn to the left, and he grinned, going right. Nora was smart, but she never paid attention to her surroundings. The hallway she went down circled around.

 

Sure enough, he caught her with an arm around the waist when she barreled through a doorway.

 

Nora struggled, throwing an elbow at him, landing it on his side.

 

He twisted her, laying her on the ground, pinning her legs by sitting on them while he tore at her pants. The button snapped off before he yanked them down her hips. He took the scrap of fabric that served as her underwear with the jeans, moving off her legs to get her shoes off, then the clothing.

 

Nora twisted when one leg was free, landing a kick to his shoulder before rolling to her hands and knees.

 

Did she think to run again? He laughed at the idea. He finally had her; she wasn’t going anywhere.

 

He left the other shoe on, the jeans on her ankle like a leash he caught to jerk her backward.

 

Arthur set his knees on the outside of her legs, one hand on her hip so tight it had to bruise. Normally he’d stroke his cock then rub it along her cunt. He’d tease her, pressing against her clit until she was begging him.

 

Instead, he shifted forward and buried his cock in her in one hard thrust.

 

Nora’s nails scratched against the floor, a sound he’d dream about leaving her throat, her cunt tight around him.

 

Not enough. Would it ever be?

 

Arthur pulled back until he was barely inside her before thrusting forward again. He pressed down on her back so she leaned forward, ass in the air, totally at his mercy.

 

He’d caught her, she was his prize, and he was going to fuck her until whatever this was inside him was sated.

 

Nora twisted beneath him, but his grip kept her still while he took her. When she came, a broken gasp said it surprised her as much as it did him.

 

It seemed she liked this as much as he did.

 

Still, he didn’t slow or stop even as she struggled and came around his cock. Once she’d stopped squeezing down around him, he pulled out and flipped her onto her back.

 

There was more light in this room, the overhead bulbs enough to let him see her. A flush rested on her cheeks, her chest. He leaned down and bit the side of her breast, leaving teeth marks, claiming her.

 

Nora reached for him, but Arthur wanted her still. He caught both wrists and pinned them to the floor above her head as he marred her perfect skin with bite marks. Over her breasts, her neck, her ribs, everywhere he could reach. The marks reached some primal part of him, the part he wasn't supposed to have, the part that had wanted to catch her like this, that had wanted to hold her down to fuck her.

 

He used his free hand and his hip to muscle her thighs apart, then drove into her with another hard thrust. The position let his body grind against her over sensitive clit, rewarded by the way she jerked at the touch, the way she yanked at his grip on her wrists.

 

“You said I got my prize if I could catch you,” he whispered into her ear. “Well, you’re my prize, Nora. Lay here and accept it. Or don’t; that’s all right as well.”

 

Her head hit the ground on a hard thrust, dropped back like she couldn’t focus on keeping it up anymore.

 

He took her lips in a kiss, his tongue slipping past her lips, tasting her, wanting to claim her in every way he could. He’d tracked her, he’d fought her, he’d caught her, and now he wanted his prize.

 

Arthur didn’t bother trying to hold out. He wanted this too much, needed it too bad. Besides, he was young, he could go again after a quick break. He’d fuck her as many times as he wanted, take her every way he could until neither of them could move.

 

He came inside her, thankful again for the Brotherhood IUDs that allowed him the option. Something about filling her up with his come, of seeing it leak from her afterward, it had always pleased him. In the mood he was in right then, it was a damned aphrodisiac. Just the thought made him feel like he could take her again.

 

He released her hands as he pulled out of her. Nora went to sit up, but Arthur set a hand between her breasts and pushed back down. “Oh, we’re not done yet. I don’t plan on letting my prize go for quite a while.”

 

#

 

Hours later, though how many she wasn’t sure, Nora laid in their bed on the Prydwen. They’d dressed enough to return, the day having drifted into night, but neither had spoken. Even after they showed, washing off the sweat, the come, the bits of gravel that clung to each of them, they’d remained silent. Neither had dressed after the shower.

 

Arthur seemed more at ease, that tension he’d carried having drifted away during their time at the airport.

 

If only he’d talk to her.

 

Nora reached out and set a hand on his arm where he sat on the edge of the bed, his feet on the ground, back to her.

 

He flinched, then went tense like he could hide it.

 

“What’s the matter?”

 

Arthur turned, though his gaze didn’t go to her eyes. No, he focused on the bite marks that colored her skin, the scrapes on her hands, on her knees. She knew she had more on her back from the floor. “If you don’t want to sleep here tonight, I’ll understand.”

 

She sat up and draped herself over his back, her chin on his shoulder. “Why wouldn’t I want to sleep here?”

 

“I hurt you. You’re covered in marks, Nora. Any sane woman would want to get as far away as possible. I should have been more careful, should have shown more control, should-“

 

Nora grasped his chin to twist his face enough for a soft kiss, one he didn’t return. “I’m not afraid of you, Arthur.”

 

“How could you not be?” He twisted this time, one knee going on to the bed. His fingers went to a dark bruise on the top of her left breast, one he’d left from his teeth. Even stroking it ached, but hell if it didn’t wind her up again, either. “Look at this? This is not okay, Nora.”

 

She took his hand and brought it to her lips, pressing a kiss to his palm. “I wanted you to do that. You needed to stop holding back. That’s what really caused all this stress for you, it’s been trying to be something you’re not, trying to hold back all the time, trying to suppress your rougher side. You can’t go fight, you can’t go far from here, and you couldn’t even fuck me the way you wanted. It’s not a surprise you were crawling out of your skin.”

 

“But-“

 

Nora grasped his shoulders and shoved him down onto his back. She crawled over him and grasped his face, palms on his cheeks to force him to look at her. “But nothing. I love you, Arthur, and that includes this side of you. If I’d wanted you to stop you would have, but guess what? I didn’t.”

 

“Nora-“

 

“-Do you trust me?”

 

The change in topic must have shaken him because his eyebrows drew together to keep up. “Of course I trust you.”

 

“Then trust me to know what I want. If I’m not upset, why the hell are you?”

 

His lips pressed together for a moment before he nodded. He sat up as if Nora’s body over his weighed nothing. He settled her back again, this time resting over her, between her thighs, though he wasn’t hard.

 

Guess she’d managed to wear him out.

 

He pressed a kiss to her throat. Maybe she hadn't worn him out yet. . . 

 

“What are you doing? You can’t be ready for another go yet, and I need some time. I’m going to be sore for a day or two. Or a year.”  

 

He kissed over her collarbone, lavishing attention on each bruise, each scrape. “I’m going to kiss every single mark I put on you, every place you hurt.” His tone left no room for argument, especially as he moved to the next mark.

 

By the time he’d reached the finger-shaped bruises on her hips, Nora was a moaning mess. His tongue would trace the mark, the pressure against the bruises sending a delicious thrill through her. Who would have thought she'd get off on that dull pain?

 

The first swipe of his tongue up her slit had her planting her foot against his shoulder in surprise, her voice coming out unsure. “Arthur?”

 

He cast a smile at her, one that said she’d helped him work off all that tension he’d been carrying around, one that was full of contentment. That was the smile that had her falling for him all over again, for the man he was, for the person he wanted to be, the one he worked so hard to be. “I need to be thorough, Nora. I did say every place you were sore, did I not?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, off topic, but the WHOLE TIME I wrote this all I could think of was Jurassic Park: "Arthur doesn't want to be fed. Arthur wants to hunt!" 
> 
> lol.


End file.
